La Sonrisa Imposible
by eos nicte
Summary: "A nadie le importa tu mierda de vida, Leah" ―masculló Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

_disclaimer: todos los personajes/hechos reconocibles no me pertenecen, sino a Meyer._

* * *

 _._

 **La Sonrisa Imposible**

 _ **episodio 1**_

 _._

Jacob sentía los músculos ardiendo por el esfuerzo de haber corrido tantos kilómetros, sin embargo, estaba pletórico. Dio un par de pasos más hasta llegar a la casa de Sam, y varios lobos llegaron tras él dando los últimos trotes.

―¡Jacob es el ganador una vez más, pringados! ―rió volviendo a su forma humana.

De repente las risas y los bufidos de sus colegas cesaron. Sam apareció entre los árboles ya en su forma humana, desnudo. En esos momentos solían bromear, sin embargo desde hacía unas semanas todos guardaban silencio cuando Sam aparecía.

Jacob bufó. Estaba cansado de escuchar las preocupaciones de Sam cuando se transformaba, él y todos. ¿A quién le importaba dónde estuviera Leah Clearwater? ¿A quién le preocupaba que la loba ácida y arisca llevara dos meses desaparecida y sin haberse transformado? Para Jacob era un alivio no tener que escuchar sus pensamientos ni su sarcasmo. Por él podía no volver nunca.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

 _ **episodio 2**_

.

―A nadie le importa tu mierda de vida, Leah ―masculló Jacob mirándola fijamente con desprecio.

Ella sonrió de medio lado, con una mirada cínica.

―¿Ves cómo todavía sientes algo por ella? Se ha casado con un chupasangres.

Jacob apretó los puños, sintiendo ganas de abofetearla, no porque tuviera razón, sino por ese afán de infligir a los demás la misma herida que ella acarreaba tan dentro de su alma.

―Elige a otro y lo que haces es imprimarte de su hija; buen trabajo, perrito ―insistió Leah.

Necesitaba entender cómo Jacob había superado el dolor; lo… necesitaba.

―Soy su tío. Jamás me imprimaría de una niña ―gruñó él notando sus manos temblar.

―¿Bella…?

―¿Sabes? Cualquiera hubiera elegido a Emily antes que a ti―paladeó Jacob a punto de transformarse.

Silencio.

Leah le devolvió la mirada sin apenas moverse. Pestañeó. Tomó aire. Tragó saliva, y se dio la vuelta, alejándose con lentitud, estoica.

Él…

Silencio.

―Mierda… ―siseó Jacob.


	3. Chapter 3

_**.**_

 _ **episodio 3**_

 _ **.**_

—¿Qué le has hecho? —gruñó Sam empujando a Jacob de nuevo.

Jamás había visto al líder de su manada tan furioso, ni siquiera en un combate. Lo mantenía retenido contra un árbol, presionándole la garganta con su antebrazo.

—No he hecho nada. Suéltame —balbuceó Jacob como pudo.

Sam por fin le soltó, pero su furia no disminuyó ni un ápice.

—¡Lleva dos meses desaparecida, por fin vuelve y tú consigues que se largue de nuevo! —bramó haciendo que los árboles del bosque temblaran.

—¿Por qué he tenido que ser yo? Todos la odiamos —se quejó Jacob, estallando también.

La tensión en el cuerpo de Sam disminuyó al instante.

—Tú eres el único que la trata así. —musitó Sam sin ocultar la decepción en su voz— Leah es parte de nuestra manada, Jacob, y los miembros de una manada se cuidan entre sí. No lo olvides.

Jacob podía aguantar bien los enfrentamientos y los gritos, pero esa mirada paternal de Sam le noqueó, sobre todo cuando se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejándole solo en medio del bosque.

Sólo con su cargo de conciencia.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **episodio 4**

.

Jacob andaba a grandes zancadas sin mirar dónde iba; se sabía el camino a la perfección. Había una celebración en casa de Sam y llegaba tarde. La verdad, había estado intentado decidir si Sam querría verle allí o no, pero al final decidió que era obvio: "la manada cuida unos de otros", le había dicho.

Cuando llegó, Emily ya estaba en la puerta esperándole con una sonrisa.

En cuanto Jacob entró se sintió en casa. Los gritos y las risas inundaban la habitación, y había comida por todas partes. Sí, definitivamente era un buen ambiente para recibir al nuevo miembro de la manada.

Jacob avanzó unos cuantos pasos entre sus amigos, que le saludaban con puñetazos amistosos, hasta que se asomó al sofá. Ahí estaba, entre todas aquellas bestias la —todavía enclenque— nueva chica-lobo; parecía algo avergonzada, pero sin duda todos allí se daban cuenta de que la niña se sentía en casa. Sí, Jacob entendía ese sentimiento, por muy raro que fuera encontrar a tu manada era encontrar a quienes te entendían, a tu familia.

—Bienvenida —le tendió la mano, y Sam le dedicó una sonrisa de aceptación. Bien, le había perdonado.

Espera. Ese olor…

Jacob se irguió, y pudo ver junto a su amigo Seth…

Se acercó hasta ella.

—L-leah. ¿Dónde estabas? Yo —balbuceó atropellado.

Ella le dedicó una mirada directa, pero fría como un témpano.

—Mi hermano me avisó de que hay un nuevo miembro. Me dijiste que a nadie le importa mi vida, y tenías razón, la manada es lo primero —comentó con un tono lento y abandonado.

Jacob dio un paso atrás. Vaya, Leah… Leah nunca hablaba así, ella siempre tenía… esa rabia en la voz y sin embargo ahora… pareciera que no…

Miró a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que Leah parecía completamente integrada en la manada. Ni la cercanía de Sam y Emily parecieran afectarle.

Y mucho menos la suya.


	5. Chapter 5

_**.**_

 _ **episodio 5**_

 _ **.**_

Estaban entusiasmados de tener un miembro nuevo con ellos, y evidentemente era la primera vez que Kyla iba a transformarse; por tanto era de esperar que toda la manada estuviera preparada para hacerlo con ella.

Todos ellos habían salido a la ladera, y formaban una hilera ―sorprendentemente la niña no se separaba de Leah―. Sam hizo una señal, y la manada al completo echó a correr, saltando hacia delante de uno en uno convirtiéndose en lobos.

Jacob casi fue el último, quería esperar a ver a la niña transformarse, y la verdad es que valió la pena; una pequeña loba de color dorado seguía a los demás.

Jacob sonrió; se moría por escuchar lo que pensaba, así que saltó.

En su cabeza se enredaban varias voces, y no pudo evitar fijarse en la de Leah. El aluvión de pensamientos entremezclados de la loba le barrieron, se iban sucediendo con rapidez.

Veía a la nueva loba y sólo deseaba que no se enamorara de un hombre-lobo, le harían daño. Echaba de menos transformarse, esos dos meses… _"Cualquiera hubiera elegido a Emily antes que a ti"._

Sam rugió, y Jacob sintió como el jefe de su manada le golpeaba con el cuerpo. Era obvio que ambos lo habían escuchado.

Sin embargo, toda la manada continuó corriendo entre los árboles.

Y Jacob continuó escuchando. Sintió el desgarro que aquella frase había supuesto para Leah. _"…a Emily antes que a ti" "…tu mierda de vida" "A nadie le…"_ Leah no dejaba de pensar en la conversación que había tenido con él, y… joder, Jacob pudo escuchar por qué ella le había provocado como lo había hecho.

Jacob volvió a su forma humana y se quedó quieto entre los árboles mientras los demás lobos atravesaban el bosque.

No… no intentaba hacerle daño azuzándole sobre Bella, en realidad… En realidad Leah había intentado entender cómo Jacob podía mantenerse en pie con ese dolor en el pecho. Joder, lo había podido escuchar todo dentro de su cabeza con total claridad, estaba segura de que Jacob se había enamorado de otra chica por fin, de que había dejado a Bella atrás, igual que había hecho Sam con ella. Estaba claro, no podía seguir jodiendo a su manada, quería dejar de ser la oveja negra, quería dejar de ser el centro de atención y que le tuvieran lástima, por eso huía. Sin embargo Leah creía que Jacob tenía razón, a nadie le importaba su mierda de vida, lo importante era la manada; exactamente tal y como le había dicho en el interior de la fiesta.

Y Jacob había podido escuchar la conclusión de Leah: debía fijarse en otro chico, otro que no fuera Sam, otro que no pudiera imprimarse de cualquier otra chica, otro que no fuera un hombre-lobo…


	6. Chapter 6

.

 ** _episodio 6_**

.

El titilante sonido del arroyo inundaba el bosque. Allí, apoyado sobre un tronco, Jacob volteaba un palito entre sus dedos. Le daba una vuelta y otra más. Y esta vez lo giraba en sentido contrario, entre sus nudillos.

Resopló.

¿Desde cuándo Leah actuaba de ese modo? Contestaba con frases escuetas y directas, pero no tenía nada que ver con su actitud anterior. Ya no gritaba, ni pretendía herir a nadie. Tan sólo se limitaba a contestar frases escuetas y sinceras. Pero… a Jacob… le parecía mucho más punzante su actitud actual. ¿Por qué…? Él y todos la habían escuchado cuando por fin se transformó el día anterior. Si tanto dolor sentía, ¿por qué actuaba de ese modo tan… mediocre?

 _Crack._ Jacob partió el palo por la mitad. Leah no era así. Podía fingirse apacible y… joder, y estúpida, pero ella no era así. Ella tenía un incendio en su interior, un puto incendio inaguantable, gritón y egocéntrico, ¿quería fingirse apática y dócil? Muy bien, que hiciera lo que le diera la gana.

Jacob volvió a resoplar y se irguió. Se dispuso a salir del bosque, a volver a casa. Había pensado pedirle disculpas a Leah por haberse pasado con ella en aquella conversación días antes, pero si se había vuelto una mártir hipócrita no le diría nada. Sam podía decir lo que le saliera de los cojones.

Las hojas crujían bajo sus pies, enloquecedoras, quebrándose cada vez más y más deprisa. Jacob pateaba el suelo con sus zancadas furiosas. Estaba que echaba humo, y ni siquiera entendía su propio enfado.

—¡Joder! —aulló, golpeando el tronco de un árbol.

La sangre se deslizó por sus nudillos.

Jacob se volteó. _Un paso…_ A su izquierda, entre los árboles, a unos cientos de metros… un ruido… y su olor.


	7. Chapter 7

.

 ** _episodio 7_**

.

Jacob cerró los ojos y aspiró aquel aroma profundamente.

— Leah… —gruñó.

Sintió una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Furia…

Arrugó la nariz y retrajo el labio superior, mostrando sus colmillos, y otro gruñido tronó en su pecho.

En un par de segundos recorrió medio bosque y no paró hasta encontrarse junto a Leah. La vio frente a él, completamente atónita, y ni por esas se detuvo. Caminó con pasos certeros y solemnes, haciéndola retroceder, haciendo que su espalda chocara contra un árbol.

—Pero, ¿tú qué te has creído? —soltó entre dientes, fiero como un depredador.

—¿Qué? —musitó Leah sorprendida.

Jacob resopló. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡¿Que qué te has creído?! —Leah se pegó contra el árbol sobresaltada, y Jacob soltó una carcajada de desprecio—. Oh, vamos, ¿ahora vas a fingir que te asustas de mí?

—Serás gilipollas… Yo no me asusto ni de ti ni de nadie —bramó empujándole por el pecho.

Jacob gruñó a punto de atacarla.

—¿Por qué ahora sí actúas como la inaguantable cínica amargada que eres, y sin embargo ayer te hacías la niña buena, una lameculos inocentona? —Leah se removió incómoda por aquellas palabras—. ¿Crees que nos tragamos esa milonga de "Oh, miradme, ahora soy una mártir apática que no volverá a quejarse ni a ser un puto grano en el cu…"?

—No eres más que un imbécil. Yo no he actuado así jamás —ladró apartando a Jacob para largarse de allí.

—Ah, no, de eso nada —la agarró por la muñeca, obligándola a encararle—. Ayer actuabas como si nada te importara, cuando los dos sabemos que no es así. Te oí cuando nos transformamos, todos te oyeron y aun así…

—Déjame en paz —Leah, desesperada, tironeó para librarse de su amarre. Necesitaba salir de allí.

—¡Pero si hasta fingiste indiferencia al ver a Sam y Emily abrazarse!

—¡Déjame en paz!

—¡Vas a escucharme porque me debes una explicación!

—¿Que yo te debo…? —se volteó atónita.

—¡Sí! ¿Por qué cojones actuaste como una idiota cuando no eres así? ¡Fingiste que te daba igual todo y no es verdad! ¡Tú no eres así! —gritaba Jacob atropellándose al hablar, a un par de centímetros de Leah. Joder, estaba perdiendo el control—. Estás cabreada conmigo, y te dolía ver a Sam, y odiabas estar ahí, joder. ¿Por qué finges? Si lo que querías aquel día era saber cómo había aguantado la boda de Bella, habérmelo preguntado en vez de haberte reído de mí. Y si te dolió lo que te dije sobre Emily, haberme dado una bofetada. Pero no finjas, no intentes ser el centro de atención, no seas patétic…

La bofetada resonó entre los árboles.

Jacob apretó los puños. Leah le miró con odio, fijamente. Ya le daba igual que viera las lágrimas a punto de derramar en sus ojos.

Leah dio un paso atrás, asqueada. Jacob no dijo nada.

—Tú siempre crees que quiero ser el centro de atención —musitó Leah a media voz, pero sin un gramo de vergüenza, con una sinceridad punzante—. Si actué así ayer en vez de gritar o salir corriendo como siempre, es porque quiero dejar de ser un estorbo. Sé que tú no me soportas, pero también sé que si reprimo lo que siento, el resto de la manada volverá a tratarme con normalidad.

Jacob no dijo nada.

Leah necesitaba respirar. Necesitaba salir de ahí, respirar…

Tragó saliva, y retrocedió un paso.

—Yo sólo quiero ser invisible.

Jacob no dijo nada.

Ella comenzó a andar, se limpió las lágrimas, y se perdió entre los árboles.

Jacob tenía un nudo en la garganta,

y no pudo decir nada.


	8. Chapter 8

.

 _ **episodio 8**_

.

Dos días… Tres días… Más hojas cayeron de los árboles, y más hojas fueron masacradas contra el suelo por pisadas descuidadas.

Una semana, y Jacob había recorrido el bosque de arriba abajo. Mil veces.

Tenía los nudillos en carne viva.

Una semana y la manada se había juntado todos y cada uno de los días para transformarse.

Una semana y Leah no había vuelto a mirarle a la cara. No, peor, mucho peor, le había mirado con una absoluta y fría indiferencia. Como si no le conociera de nada. Como si no tuviera interés alguno en conocerle.

Jacob se frotó la cara con las manos. No… no se sentía bien, desde hacía días tenía el estómago revuelto, y la angustia en la garganta le hacía pensar que vomitaría en cualquier momento. Le escocía el pecho, como si tuviera una abertura incómoda por dentro.

No entendía cómo era posible, pero llevaba una semana transformándose con la manada al completo y podía escuchar el pensamiento de todos, menos el de Leah. No sabía cómo lo había hecho, ni si era posible, pero parecía haber erigido un muro entre ambos. Porque sí, el resto de la manada podía escucharla; Jacob había interrogado a Seth, a Sam… incluso a Kyla, y todos podían oírla.

No se sentía nada bien, y… quería que eso cesara.

Olisqueó el ambiente, y una vez más su interior sintió un portazo al no encontrar su aroma allí.

A la mierda, no podía esperar más.

Día tras día ella se había mantenido junto a la manada. Pero si creía que por eso Jacob se cortaría a la hora de decirle todo lo que tuviera que decir estaba equivocada.

Corrió hacia la casa de Sam.


	9. Chapter 9

.

 ** _episodio 9_**

.

.

 _No busques la perfección en mí,_

 _solo verás remolinos rugir._

 _Me amarás, luego te marearás,_

 _te escaparás de mí._

 _-Poli Sallustro_

.

—Necesito hablar contigo —masculló Jacob a media voz.

Toda la manada estaba desperdigada a la largo de la casa de Sam, sentados aquí y allá. Jacob se dirigió hacia la mesa del salón y agarró a Leah de la muñeca sin ni siquiera mirarla, sin darle una oportunidad de reaccionar. Quil, Paul y Kyla, que estaban conversando con la loba, no tuvieron tiempo de decir una palabra.

* * *

Jacob pateaba el suelo con nerviosismo. La había arrastrado con él junto al nacimiento del bosque al lado de la casa, y ahora… se frotó la cara con las manos, intentando encontrar las palabras.

Leah esperaba, cruzada de brazos, con la vista clavada en el suelo. Tenía los labios fruncidos y estaba harta de esa situación.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas con tanta urgencia? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —masculló.

Jacob casi aulló dolorido. Notaba que Leah estaba a mil años luz de distancia de él, y aunque no diera un paso, se alejaba de él, se retraía. Y eso lo estaba matando.

—Mírame, por favor —aulló con un hilo de voz.

Otro golpe en el estómago, eso fue para él. Leah alzó la vista sin esfuerzo, y clavó una mirada vacía e indiferente sobre él.

Jacob tragó saliva, y dio unos pasos hasta estar frente a ella.

—Perdóname…

Leah sintió que debía salir corriendo de allí, pero no dio un paso atrás, no quería mostrar debilidad. No quería demostrar… nada.

—Te perdono —escupió sin sentirlo, queriendo tan solo poder irse de allí.

Jacob tragó saliva y se frotó la nuca con desesperación.

—Deja de castigarme, por favor…

A Leah le tembló ligeramente el corazón. _No te acobardes._ Ese tono de voz dolorido, nunca lo había oído antes en Jacob y… la impresionaba. Sabía desde hacía días que su amig… su compañero de manada estaba empezando a sentirse mal por su culpa, pero no lo podía evitar, le había hecho tanto daño…

—Leah… —dio un paso hacia ella, y extendió su mano para acariciarle la cara.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —masculló Leah, apartándole el brazo.

—Basta, deja de castigarme, Leah —murmuró Jacob, apoyando su frente sobre la de ella. Con los brazos inertes, en una postura de rendición—. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Por qué ya no puedo oírte pensar cuando nos transformamos? —musitó dolorido con los ojos cerrados.

Leah sabía que debía irse de ahí, que tenía que apartar a ese lobo de ella antes de que empezara a insultarla. Pero… pero… su voz… ese quejido grave… sonaba tan sincero, y su cercanía tan cálida.

—No… no querías que fingiera —respondió Leah con un hilo de voz, con un esfuerzo inusitado—. Si no escuchas lo que pienso, no te plantearás mi forma de hablar o de actuar. No quiero molestarte siendo el centro de atención —ironizó levemente—. Es mejor así.

Jacob tembló y se acercó más a ella. Le dolía. Le dolía todo. Le enmarcó la cara con sus manos y no dejó de acariciarla, y cada vez que Leah retrocedía sin comprenderle, él avanzaba y volvía a acariciarla.

—No es mejor. Me estoy volviendo loco. Necesito saber qué piensas. Perdóname. Me estoy volviendo loco —musitó acariciándole la frente con los labios—. Me estás volviendo loco.

Leah se sentía débil.

Jacob le acarició el rostro con suavidad, obsesivamente. Le besó la frente, las sienes, le acarició el pelo y los pómulos, memorizando cada detalle.

—Deja de castigarme, por favor—le volvió a besar las sienes, le frente, la cabeza—. Deja de ser indiferente conmigo—recorrió su mejilla suavemente con los labios, la agarró por la cintura y… le besó la comisura izquierda.

—No…

Jacob gruñó satisfecho en respuesta. Por fin la calma le abrazaba tras una semana.

Obligó a Leah a dar un paso atrás, encontrándose con un árbol a su espalda. Jacob atrapó sus labios entre los suyos, con fuerza. Los besó insistente, como si necesitara devorarla para seguir respirando.

—¡No! —gimió Leah empujándole.

Jacob pestañeó, despertando. Frente a él, Leah lloraba a mares. Fue como un mazazo en su estómago. Ella no lloraba, ella no lloraba.

—Leah, ¿qué te pasa? —la urgió angustiado, buscando su mirada, acariciándole la cara para calmarla.

—¡No! Yo… no-no vuelvas a… —hipaba como una cría y no dejaba de moverse. Parecía que le costara coger aire—. Tú me besarás y-y luego tú… tú te darás cuenta y…

Le dio un empujón y él trastabilló. Le estaba haciendo polvo.

—Leah…

—Yo no soy-soy nada. Yo… Tú me besarás y cuando me veas saldrás corriendo —sus palabras se enredaban y salían a trompicones, como si ni siquiera quisieran existir—. Cuando te des cuenta de qui-quién soy. Me rompo. T-todos se asustan —masculló como si le costara un infierno seguir hablando—. Te ale-alejarás. Sólo soy… un abismo.

Leah no dejaba de agitarse presa de la ansiedad, y Jacob le tomó el rostro buscando su mirada.

—Si eres un abismo saltaré como un kamikaze, Leah. No tengo miedo —susurró intentando que ella le prestara atención.

Y eso, eso hizo que Leah se muriera de miedo.

Y salió corriendo.


End file.
